Até o fim
by HWinchester
Summary: "Ele não tinha mais duvidas, ela com toda a certeza seria sua Rainha dos piratas que estaria consigo até o fim..."


**N/A: **One piece não me pertence, pois se fosse meu Ace estaria vivo e o Zoro estaria comigo u_u Mas a história é com certeza minha \õ

**.x.**

**Até o fim.**

Faltava pouco, bem pouco para finalmente Monkey D. Luffy realizar seu sonho.

Faltava pouco para o próximo Rei do piratas governar os grandes mares do mundo, e por estar bem perto de chegar até o tão sonhado one piece o bando do chapéu-de-palha estava sendo perseguido pela marinha a todo o momento, não podiam bobear e deviam ficar atentos a qualquer movimento no mar, nas vilas e até no tempo.

Há algum tempo atrás quando Roronoa Zoro e Monkey D. Luffy viraram um dos supernovas o bando já era temido até demais, então agora que não somente o mugiwara possui uma recompensa alta como todos do bando estão com suas cabeças a premio com um valor de deixar até um coitado que não tem onde cair morto um dos homens mais ricos do mundo. A fama de Luffy e seu bando era tanta que ultrapassou a dos quatros imperadores piratas e até esta parelha com a fama do grande Gol D. Roger.

Havia se passado dois anos e meio depois que o bando se reuniu novamente, agora faltava pouco e mugiwara no Luffy conseguiria realizar seu maior sonho, se tornar Rei dos Piratas e assim que ele conseguir seu titulo de maior pirata do mundo prometeu a si mesmo continuar a ir atrás de grandes aventuras e seguir em frente com uma nova era.

A cada perigo que eles encontravam mais o capitão temia pela vida da pessoa mais importante para si, temia não poder protegê-la ou a ajudar quando necessário e mesmo sabendo que ela era forte o bastante para continuar consigo havia ainda um certo medo.

A agora titulada a Maior e Melhor Navegadora do Mundo e ainda a Gata Ladra, Nami se encontrava junto com seu capitão sentados no lugar preferido do mesmo, na ponta do Sunny Go, ambos em silencio e Nami sabia o por que de seu amado capitão estar tão quieto.

- Luffy...

- Nami!

Ele a cortou antes que começasse a falar.

- Nami, você sempre esteve comigo desde o começo até agora, você sempre me ajudou em momentos difíceis e mesmo sabendo que você adora tesouro eu deixei em sua segurança o meu maior tesouro de todos...

Nami não sabia o que falar naquele momento então preferiu somente ouvi-lo. O viu retirar sua marca registrada, o chapéu-de-palha, e encará-lo por um tempo, ela sabia o quanto aquele simples chapéu velho e de palha significada para o homem ao seu lado, viu o moreno olhar o horizonte para logo em seguida virar-se para a ruiva e colocar seu precioso tesouro na cabeça da mulher, ele sempre fazia isso quando algo importante ia acontecer e sempre confiava nela para proteger seu tesouro, naquele momento ele simplesmente colocou nela sem motivo algum.

Sua garganta secou e sua voz falhou por um momento, seria difícil para ele dizer algo daquele tipo.

- Nami, as coisas mudaram nesses anos, nossas aventuras estão a cada momento ficando mais perigosas... Eu cresci e amadureci, meu sonho esta perto de se realizar e junto com ele esta ficando mais perigoso, eu tenho medo de não conseguir lhe proteger se algo acontecer e...

Ela colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios dele pedindo para que parasse de falar, olhou o profundamente.

- Realmente, a cada momento que avançamos até o tesouro mais as coisas estão ficando perigosas... mas não somente para mim como para todos...

Suspirou.

- Você caiu na minha vida como um raio que a marcou para sempre, nós todos já enfrentamos grandes perigos e não será agora que você está preste a ser o Rei do piratas que eu deixarei esse bando...

Ela colocou as mãos no rosto do moreno e o encarou nos olhos.

- Luffy, eu estarei com você até o fim e não importa que perigo apareça eu sempre estarei com você.

Ele ficou admirando cada canto do rosto dela, era tão linda e com o que foi dito por ela todas as inseguranças que ele tinham desapareceram. Feliz por saber dos sentimentos dela, ele sorriu largamente muito contente.

- Eu te amo muito Nami.

Ela não pode não sorrir feliz.

- Eu também te amo, meu capitão baka.

Ele a puxou para um delicioso beijo apaixonado que demorou minutos e logo se separaram ficando ali olhando o céu escuro da noite abraçados.

Ele não tinha mais duvidas, ela com toda a certeza seria sua Rainha dos piratas que estaria consigo até o fim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.x.**

**N/A: **Yo minna õ/~~

Olha eu por aqui novamente com mais de minhas fics sem noções he he 8D

Trouxe mais um LuNa dessa vez em universo do mangá. Nessa história Luffy ficou um pouco diferente de como ele é, quis escrever algo com ele mais maduro e... apaixonado, e por isso quem não ficaria com medo de levar a pessoa mais importante para você em direção ao perigo? Nosso mugiwara também ficou mesmo sendo quem é, e como Nami é, mesmo ele não querendo ela ficaria com ele não importa como, demais não 8D *pedradas*

Gomenasai se ficou um lixo de história, essa é minha segunda fic de one piece postada então peço desculpas se não gostaram do pouco da mudança do Luffy.

Peço desculpas se houver algum erro de ortografia, sou péssima nisso mas tento escrever o mais certo possível.

'Espero que tenham gostado, reviews não mata viu ;D

_Sayonaraaa~~ ^-^v_

_.Ficou doce ou amargo? x3 _


End file.
